Finding You
by SassyAngel05
Summary: After Showtime. Spike comes home, Buffy breaks down, Spike helps. The usual S/B sappiness!


Author:Vona  
Title: Finding You  
Pairing: S/B  
Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em all.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Set after Showtime. Spike comes home.  
Special thanks to my beta reader and bestest friend, Hayden!  
  
Finding You  
  
  
Buffy opened the door, dragging the beaten Spike into the small house on Revello Drive. A few squeals were heard from the Slayers-in-Training, who saw the bloodied vampire. Dawn jumped up, forgetting any anger she held towards Spike, and grabbed his other arm. "O my gosh. Spike!"  
"Hey, Bit. I'm okay. Just a little worse for wear."  
"You look terrible."  
"Thanks."  
The girls had cleared away from the door and Buffy led Spike down to the basement to avoid the soon-rising sun. The Scoobies and the Slayerettes followed soon behind, but Buffy seemed to be oblivious.  
"What did it do to you?"  
"Just a bit of this and that."  
A tear rolled down her cheek. Her fingers ran over the scars on his chest.  
"No. Don't cry. I made the girl cry. I'm evil."  
Spike collapsed on the couch and curled up into a rather painful ball, his hands covering his face.  
"I made the girl cry. Try to be good, but never can be. Always make her sad."  
"Spike! Stop. Please."  
Buffy pulled his arms away from his face.  
"You did not make me cry. It's the First."  
"It tried to make me help him. She did."  
"She?"  
"Drusilla. It was Drusilla. Glory sometimes, the Master, Adam, the Mayor, sometimes you, but mostly Drusilla. Only it wasn't her. Tried to be, but wasn't nearly off her bloody rocker as the real Dru was. And you. Tried to tell me to be evil, how you know I couldn't be good. Only it wasn't you, either. You believe in me. I told her you'd come for me. She said you wouldn't, but I knew you would."  
"I tried to find you. I didn't know where you were. After I did, I could not get to you. I tried."  
"Not your fault, pet."  
"I did try. I, uh, need to get some bandages. I'll get you cleaned up."  
Willow truned and silently walked.  
"Looks like someone did a number on you."  
"It was like an Ubervamp; Giles called it a Turok-han. Didn't take to stakes, but cut off its' head and it turned to dust."  
Spike didn't say anything, only closed his eyes.  
"Who are the Nibblets?"  
"Slayers-in-training."  
"So I'm a vampire in the midst of five Slayers, one witch, one ex-demon, one watcher, one ex-key, and two humans who all want me dead."  
"Well, I don't want you dead, so make that four slayers."  
"You should."  
Buffy sniffled and brushed over his bruised cheeks.  
"No."  
"Am I dreaming, Buffy?"  
"No. You're awake. Why?"  
Willow handed her the bandages and Dawn handed Spike some warmed blood.  
"Thanks, Little Bit."  
Dawn kissed his forehead for a rare display of affection for the former big bad.  
He opened his unswollen eye again and attempted to smile for Dawn. He sipped the blood as Buffy tried to wrap his ribs. She applied antiseptic to the cuts and bandaged them as well. Spike heard the girls whispering.  
"So, that's a vampire."  
"A real one."  
"I thought they had fangs and bumpy noses."  
"He looks really young, too!"  
"Maybe he's just a fledgling."  
Spike started to chuckle, much to his rib's dispair. "I'm actually 129 and maybe when I feel better, I'll show you my game face."  
The girls started to titter at his comment to them. Buffy laughed.  
"Why don't we leave Spike alone for now."  
"Buffy?"  
"Yes, Spike?"  
"Stay with me, until I fall asleep, please. The dreams, I don't want..."  
"Okay. I'll be here."  
Spike let out an unneeded breath as he rested on the couch. The girls respectfully trodded up the stairs, Xander, Willow, and Dawn following up. Buffy pulled Spike to her and threaded her hand through his browning hair. Spike cuddled into her, subconciously. Buffy smiled a little, letting a few defeated tears fall.   
"Why are you crying, pet?"  
"I thought you were asleep."  
"Don't avoid my questions!"  
"I'm scared, Spike."  
They didn't hear Kennedy, Chloe, and Dawn sit down at the edge of the stairs, listening to the couple's conversation.   
"Scared?"  
"Terrified. I don't know how to beat this thing."  
"But you will."  
"How do you know that?"  
Spike leaned up and took Buffy's hand timidly, a little afraid he was overstepping their new understanding.  
"You always do. You've beaten, what, eight apolcalypses, one from your best friend, another from your boyfriend and you've always beaten them. You know you can win. You've got the Scoobies and you've got me, when I'm sane. You're one of the most powerful Slayers I've ever known and one of the strongest women. I've known a few in my time."  
Spike slid a finger down her cheek.  
"You'll beat it."  
Buffy smiled at Spike through her tears.  
"Why are you the only one I can ever tell how I really feel? I have to be brave for everyone except you."  
"I need you, too. Just differently, Buffy."  
Buffy searched the blue eyes of her British vampire. She leaned forward and kissed him softly and briefly.   
"Now, go to sleep, Spike. It's time for us to rest."  
Buffy leaned on his chest.  
"OH! Does this hurt you, Spike?"  
"Pet, it's a good kind of pain."  
He enclosed his arms around Buffy's small frame and the two warriors rested. 


End file.
